


Girly Coffee

by castielrisingabove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, College Student Castiel, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mechanic Dean, some mockery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielrisingabove/pseuds/castielrisingabove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester can't help but notice the cute guy ahead of him in line has VERY bad taste in coffee. And he can't help but mention it. Castiel, turns out, has his own way of dealing with the heckling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girly Coffee

"I'll have a tall skinny cinnamon dolce latte, please."

Dean Winchester is woken from his half asleep stupor by the order. It's not just the ridiculousness of it (seriously, it shouldn't take that many words to get a coffee) but the voice who said it. It's...well...deep. REALLY deep. The kind of voice you'd have narrating a nature documentary or playing a judge on TV, not ordering the girliest coffee in the universe.

Dean cranes his neck to see who it is. He's come to this coffee shop at the same time every day, 7:34 AM on the dot, and he's never, not once, heard this guy before. Then again, this place is pretty close to the local campus. Maybe this guy is new in town. Dean's thinking about how ridiculous the newcomers are when he spots him. Dean's jaw drops.

Whoever it is? He's cute. His dark hair is rumpled, no doubt just rolled out of bed, and a soft shadow of scruff traces his jaw. His button-up shirt is neatly pressed and tucked in, but his tie isn't straight. Must have been tied in a hurry. And as he leaves, absurd drink in hand, Dean notices his eyes are a bright, striking blue.

Dean can't help but wonder about this stranger for the rest of the morning.

\----

It happened again. Same guy, same ridiculous order, same hurry to get out the door. Not that Dean could blame him, he wouldn't want to hang around the shop after ordering THAT monstrosity. Dean chuckles to himself as he reaches the cashier to take his order: black coffee, no sugar. He sips it, allowing himself a moment to wake up before heading to the garage where he worked. Somehow, Dean doubts his boss, Bobby, would be all too keen on Dean coming in late because he was thinking about a guy.

Even if it WAS an intriguingly cute guy.

\----

This goes on for about a week: the strange, dark haired man always a few steps ahead of Dean in line, loudly ordering the same absurd coffee. Every day brings a new flicker of awareness to Dean. The stranger has very clean dress shoes. He doesn't seem to look anyone in the eye. He owns a simple watch with a brown leather band. And, most important to note, Dean has never seen him smile.

Which is why, almost without meaning to, Dean finds himself at the coffee house exactly 4 minutes ahead of schedule. The stranger has not yet arrived. Dean mills about, taking his time wandering the small shop. As soon as the stranger bursts in the door, Dean is right behind him. Everything is going to plan.

Except.

Dean can't think of a single thing to say.

He can't talk about the weather, that's stupid, and what else is he supposed to say? "Hi, I think you're cute and I've been watching you order for the last week?" Definitely not.

He spends so much time trying to think of what to say that he doesn't even notice the stranger has ordered until he hears the familiar:

"I'll have a tall skinny cinnamon dolce latte, please."

Dean doesn't even think, he just reacts instinctively, letting out a loud "HAH."

The stranger turns, eyes squinting at Dean. "Why is this your reaction?"

Suddenly, the piercing blue eyes are honed in on Dean's green. It feels like the world just got exceptionally more warm and Dean is scrambling for a reply... "It's just a girly drink for a manly guy." 

Great. Just great. Dean is ALWAYS smooth. He's the flirt. He's the one who makes OTHER people uncomfortable. But this guy, something about the way he looks at him makes Dean go tongue-tied and flustered. Dean braces himself for a searing response, but instead is met with silence as the man turns back to the cashier, a redhead with a name badge that reads: Charlie. Somehow, the silence worse.

"So, what name do you want on it?" Charlie asks cheerfully. If she's noticed their interaction, she's certainly not making mention of it. 

"Castiel."

Dean's left wondering if that's his real name, or if he gave a fake because secretly, this guy's equally embarrassed about ordering a drink like that.

\---

"Castiel, is it?" Dean asks, the next day in line, hoping he sounds cool and not painfully pathetic.

"Yes?" 

Dean is once again met with the piercing stare. He's unsure how this man can make everything, even a coffee shop encounter, seem like a global issue, but he does. And it makes Dean completely tongue tied. "You gonna order that stupid drink again?"

Damn, really not smooth.

"I do not understand what difference it makes to you."

With that, Castiel turns back in line, not looking at Dean even as he passes him on his way out the door.

\---

"I'm Dean, by the way." 

Castiel says nothing, but he lingers in the coffee shop after getting his drink, fiddling with the cap before adding a light dusting of cocoa. 

Dean can't help but add something on the way past. "You gonna add sprinkles next?"

Castiel scowls and Dean feels a little bad.

\---

"C'mon, man, why can't you take a joke? It's a girly drink, you've gotta know--"

Dean is cut off by Castiel, whose eyes are fiery, he is about to speak when-

"Can I take your order?" 

Castiel takes a breath, composes himself, then turns back around. "I'll have TWO tall skinny cinnamon dolce lattes, please. One for me, and one," Castiel points a finger back at Dean, "for him."

Dean turns red. "Wait, what?"

But Castiel is already swiping his card, the transaction as been done and Dean's left stammering in his wake. He's trying to come up with some sort of reasoning why not to, but there is none. Dean meekly follows Castiel, sighing softly as the man hands him a coffee. Sure enough, it's full of whipped cream and heaven knows what else, but it smells oddly...nice.

"Would you mind if I accompany you on your way to your work?"

Dean blinks. Why would Castiel do that? 

"I want to see your reaction to the drink."

Castiel's expression, however, is unreadable. That could be the only reason, it could be one of many, it could just plain be a lie...all Dean knows for sure is his heart is pounding, his tongue feels heavy and the guy he's been casually checking out for the last couple weeks may or may not be asking him on a coffee date. Speechless, he simply nods.

They walk out of the coffee shop together, the warm cup heating the palm of Dean's hand in the crisp autumn air. Dean waits until Castiel isn't looking, his blue eyes oddly fixated on the leaves of a nearby tree, before taking a sip of the coffee. It's not sneaky enough, though, as a hint of whipped cream touches his nose. Dean looks up to find Castiel looking.

Dean blushes, wiping the cream off his nose. "Fine," he admits, "It's good."

For the first time ever, Castiel's face breaks into a soft smile. His lips are chapped, and faint hints of lines around his eyes crinkle and Dean can't help but feel his heart leap into his chest. He takes another sip of coffee and his nose is met with another dollop of whipped cream.

Castiel chuckles--actually chuckles--before reaching out a hand to offer Dean a napkin, calloused fingers brushing against Dean's skin during the transaction. "I suppose you will need some practice."

"Never thought I'd have to say I needed practice drinking coffee," Dean replies, still red as he wipes his nose. Castiel smiles again at the comment, much to Dean's delight.

"So, where are we going?" Castiel asks.

Maybe it's the strangely sweet coffee running through his system, or the sunlight streaming through the fall leaves, or the fact Dean still can't believe that he's out with the attractive mystery man from the coffee shop, but Dean doesn't even falter at the word "we." For the first time ever, it's natural just to slide into conversation. Which he does, talking easily to Castiel. He's almost disappointed when he reaches the garage.

"This is my stop. Thanks for the coffee, Cas." Dean shortens the name instinctively, almost affectionately.

Cas offers one final grin. "Same time again tomorrow?"

Dean stops in his tracks, unable to keep the smile from radiating off his face. "Definitely."

 

\---

"Two tall skinny cinnamon dolce lattes, please." 

Charlie grins. "Wouldn't you like to try something else?"

 It's been a month since Cas first bought him coffee and Dean's been ordering that girly coffee ever since. Dean glances down at his hand, where Cas' fingers are entwined with his own. Dean grins. "Y'know," he replies, looking back up at Charlie, "I think I'm just fine with the way things are right now."


End file.
